Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods and systems for analysis of melting temperatures, and particularly to analysis of duplex nucleic acids.
Description of the Related Art
Melting curve analysis can be used to infer information about length, sequence, GC content and complementarity of duplex nucleic acids. As such, melting curve analysis is widely used in variety of applications, such as detecting single-nucleotide polymorphisms (SNP) and distinguishing between homozygous wild type, heterozygous and homozygous mutant alleles by virtue of the dissociation patterns produced. Additionally, melting curve analysis can be used to detect spurious amplification products after polymerase chain reaction (PCR).
However, currently-available melting curve analysis techniques have limitations, especially with respect to maintaining uniformity between samples and between repeated analyses. Thus, there is a need for methods and systems which improve the speed and accuracy of melting curve analysis of nucleic acids.